In a conventional technique, machine tools which perform machining such as cutting by moving a tool with respect to a workpiece are known. Moreover, in such machine tools, a numerical control-type machine tool which specifies a tool path using coordinates of a predetermined feed axis or the like and performs machining by moving the tool with respect to the workpiece is known. Machining can be automatically performed by moving at least one of the workpiece and the tool in accordance with a command from a control device of the machine tool and thereby changing a relative position of the tool with respect to the workpiece.
In the numerical control-type machine tool, machining is performed based on a machining program in which the relative position of the tool with respect to the workpiece is determined. The control device of the machine tool controls the relative position of the tool with respect to the workpiece based on the machining program. To automatically perform machining of the workpiece by the machine tool, setting in advance machining information on machining such as the machining program is needed. The control device is formed in such a manner as to be capable of inputting the machining information.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. H8-106315A discloses an NC device which inputs data as desired by handwriting characters, figures, and the like on a panel surface of a touch panel, determines whether such input data is information data or function command data, and displays the information data as handwritten at a desired position of the touch panel.